Triumph Through Love
by MandaMoo
Summary: HBP Spoilers... at the end of book six, Harry makes a big mistake. He has one last chance, for the time being, to redeem himself. Will he? Or will he let everything he had disappear, let those feelings be forgotten? written by MISS GINNY!


**Triumph through Love**

**Summary:** (Half-Blood Prince Spoilers) at the end of book six, Harry makes a big mistake. He has one last chance, for the time being, to redeem himself. Will he? Or will he let everything he had disappear, let those feelings be forgotten?

**A/N: **I may or may not continue my other story, but for now, I'll be sticking to one-shots, concerning the couples from book six. Most will probably be Harry/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Or Ginny Weasley. As a matter of fact, if you recognize a character, you should just assume that I don't own them. J.K. Rowling does. Oh, and the italicized conversation belongs to JKR, I altered it slightly to fit my purposes. Don't kill me, but Harry's POV just wouldn't have worked in this setting.

* * *

Dedicated to

Amanda; I know how much you love angst! Lol… what

Would we do without Harry Potter?

Missing you already!

* * *

Ginny Weasley stared up at the sky; the stars were just beginning to appear. Tears streamed freely down her face as she thought back to that last conversation….

_He had looked at her that day; a fierce sort of determination could be seen in his eyes, through the sadness. In that one moment, she understood him perfectly_

'_Ginny, listen…I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together.'_

_Ginny felt her heart fall to pieces, 'It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it.' _

'_It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you. But I can't… we can't…I've got things to do alone now.'_

_As much as she wanted to yell, tell him he was being a complete idiot, all she did was look at him. Simply look at him and waited for continuation._

'_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you.'_

'_Well, what if I don't care?' she practically yelled._

_He locked his passion-filled green eyes with her brown ones. 'I care. How do you think I would feel if this was your funeral…and if it was my fault…'_

_She could actually see the fearful images running through his mind. She turned away. 'I never really gave up on you, not really. I always hoped… Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more – myself'_

'_Smart girl, that Hermione' He was trying to smile, for her sake, and she just couldn't seem to return that favour. 'I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages…months…years maybe…"_

'_But you've been saving the Wizarding world…' Ginny laughed at this against her will 'Well…I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I know you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much,' she was surprised at how calm she sounded, when inside, she wanted to explode into tears. _

_He looked at her longingly. He looked at her with eyes that pleaded with her not to make things more difficult. Those eyes that told her how truly sorry he was. The eyes that told her how much he loved her. But she didn't see any of it. Ginny's own emotions clouded her sight from the most obvious, the most important things sitting right in front of her. _

_Ginny was shaken out of her thoughts, when she heard his name called. With a tearful expression, she watched Harry Potter walk off into the distance. And then she ran._

Ginny tried to smile through her tears as she looked down at her satin, gold bride's maid's dress. It really was beautiful, with its off-the-shoulder sleeves, tight bodice, and flowing skirt. She put her hand to her hair, and discovered that the elegant bun had come loose, leaving her curly tresses to hang down her back.

Bill was getting married, even if it was to that awful cow. Ginny should be happy. She should be celebrating with the other guests, helping her mother to be the perfect hostess, and to keep Molly from killing the bride and her mother. She should be out there dancing with and embracing the one she had always loved, and always would. Or sneaking out for a secret midnight snog session. But no, that could never happen. At least not while the Dark Lord was about, tearing apart families hearts and homes.

She hated Voldemort! If it weren't for him, her and Harry would be out there, having the times of their lives – experiencing the world! A fresh flood of tears streamed from her eyes at this thought. She hadn't spoken to Harry since that day at Dumbledore's funeral. She just hadn't been able to handle it. It was impossible for her to be in the same room as her beloved. It was just to painful, knowing that she loved him, and he loved her, but that their chances of ever being together again were nearly non-existent.

Ginny wanted to scream, to shout 'Dammit! Why can't I have what I want!' but that would have been selfish, and selfish wasn't Ginny.

And then, in that moment of despair, warm arms encircled her. Ginny looked up…

Harry felt lost as he looked out at the guests, including many beautiful women, with long silvery hair. Quite a few, if not all, of them had made eyes at him, but their attempts were futile; the raven-haired teen didn't even notice them. He was clearly lost in his own thoughts.

Why? Why was his life so cursed? His parents, his godfather, his mentor… and now… the only girl he had truly loved… all lost. All because of one demon. Unlike most people, the name 'Voldemort" did not send shivers of fear through his body, but instead, shocks of fierce, pure, hatred. Harry had never hated anyone so much, and that unbelievable loathing terrified him. Hatred was Voldemort's vice. It shouldn't… no, couldn't be Harry's.

Harry needed Ginny. He realised that now. But he also realised he had to protect her. Whether she knew it or not, she could do nothing against Voldemort. Only two people had any power over him, and one was dead. No, as selfish as it was he couldn't let her risk herself for him.

A flash of gold seen from the corner of Harry's eye told him that someone had left in a hurry. He turned toward the person quickly, to see Ginny rushing down the path towards the hill overlooking the Burrow. Knowing she would want some time to herself, he slowly followed.

As Ginny felt the embrace, reflexes told her to reach for her wand, but she was immediately glad she didn't, when the familiar scent of Harry's cologne reached her nostrils. She quickly turned and let herself be embraced. Soon, Harry's lips found hers, and Ginny found herself lost in temporary bliss. And then, finally, it dawned on her:

'Harry... I thought you said–- '

'I did. And Ginny, I truly meant it.'

'Then, why…?'

'Because there's something you have to know.'

She looked at him questioningly.

'Ginny, I love you.'

'Harry, I—'

'Ginny, please let me finish, I have to say this.' He hardly paused before continuing. 'Ginny, you mean so much to me. So many people do, but I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you in any way? I know this is selfish of me, wanting you to sit back, safe and watch the fighting from afar. And, I know that isn't going to happen. You're going to do whatever you feel you have to, and I have to accept that.'

'And what if I feel I have to be with you? On your mission? Hogwarts may not even be reopened!'

Harry sighed, 'Ginny, that's the one thing you can't do, and we both know that. I don't want Ron and Hermione coming either, but even I know there's no convincing those two. With you, I have just a small hope that maybe you'll listen to me. If you're here, then I can come back, and we'll still have more time together.'

Ginny looked up, into her love's eyes, and, after brief hesitation, voiced her greatest fear. 'What if you don't come back? What will I do then? Harry, we _both_ still have so much more time, more than we can even comprehend, and I couldn't bear it if we were to be separated before that time is up.'

'Ginny, knowing that possibility scares me just as it does you. But, knowing you're here, eases that just a little. It makes it easier, y'know, knowing that I can come back, and you'll still be here.'

The two teens sat in silence for what seemed like hours, enjoying the summer night, and each other's company

'Harry, you're really going to do this, aren't you?'

'Go after Voldemort? Yes.'

Ginny, waited for a moment, and then, 'It's the prophecy, isn't it. You're the one who really is going to save us all. Its all up to you.'

'Yes, but its not just that. Voldemort has put parts of his soul into six other objects. Two have already been destroyed, the diary and a ring.'

When Harry said "diary", Ginny's face lost all colour. 'But, what about the rest? Of the objects I mean?'

'The objects are called Horcruxes, Voldemort made seven. One in the diary, one in a ring belonging to his grandfather, one in his snake, a goblet belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, Slytherin's locket, and one part belongs to his soul.'

'But Harry, you said there were seven parts.'

'Where the seventh one is could be anyone's guess.'

'You'll find it Harry, and when you do, and when you destroy all of these "horcruxes", I'll be here, waiting for you.' (a/n: wow, this is getting cheesy)

Harry smiled a grim smile. 'I was hoping you would say that.' He reached into his pocket inside his robes, pulled out a box, and held it out to Ginny. As confused as she was, she accepted it, and slowly began to open it, then gasped.

There inside, sat a simple gold band, but as Ginny examined it more closely, she discovered that the inside read "Triumph through Love". Tears of happiness filled her eyes, and she kissed Harry, knocking him to the ground,

When the two regained their composure, Harry sat up, and pulled Ginny into his lap.

'Gin, its just a promise ring, but I want you to wear, as proof that I _will_ come back for you, that I will _never _leave you behind.'

Ginny smiled her first true smile in weeks, as her one true love slipped the ring onto her right hand.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'I love you too.'

* * *

Just to remind you, this is a one-shot. Though, maybe it'll be a missing moment from _The Golden Days, _which will eventually be written, if I have any spare time to finish the first chapter.

­­­­yes, yes, yes. I know you all love me. show it by reviewing. when I last posted it, I ended up with 9 reviews, but 390 hits. see a problem? anywho... you really don't want to see me beg. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'll give you a cookie...(and i'll sic my cat on you if you don't) hears something "No 'mione, I'm not threatening my readers...hehehe...

MG


End file.
